<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirit Control by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659993">Spirit Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being exposed to Freakshow’s scepter gives Danny a special power. MC Or An Toy Spank</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p class="western">Spirit Control</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Being exposed to Freakshow’s scepter gives Danny a special power. MC Or An Toy Spank</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Chap 1 Red Eyes</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Danny’s ghost powers were always evolving, he had fought various bad guys that forced his powers to evolve. His battle with Freakshow caused a unique power to awaken inside him. The madman was controlling ghosts to commit crimes, he managed to even take control of Danny, the scepter was broken freeing him from his control.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">The experienced didn’t leave him empty though, it awakened Danny’s desire to dominate and not be dominated. The breaking of the scepter released an energy that passed into him, unlocking a new power inside. It fused with his desire to dominate, and because of his half human half ghost nature, he could not only control ghosts with this new power but humans as well.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Of course he had to test it out first. Tucker, his best friend, he had to admit he did find the nerdy guy attractive. He called him over. When Tucker arrived they chatted a bit, but Danny found he couldn’t take his eyes off his friend. He was rather cute, they’d been friends for years and he never saw it but now he wanted to see it all.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker bent over because he dropped his PDA, and Danny licked his lips as he eyed the clothed bubble butt. ‘Oh yes this is gonna be good.’ He wasn’t stupid, and he wanted to make sure his powers worked before he moved onto his next stage. His eyes turned red, and Tucker got up and looked Danny in the eye.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Hey Danny your eyes are red…” he froze, not able to look away. His own eyes gaining a red tint. Danny began to strip off his own clothes, his young teen body, fit in it’s own right. He lowered the last article, his underwear and freed his endowed 11 incher. The accident gave him a jolt in the pecker area doubling his original 5.5 incher.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker blushed at Danny’s nudity. “D-Danny why are you naked?” he stuttered.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Don’t you think both should be?” he approached his friend. “We’ve been friends along time Tucker, do I make you nervous?” the boy shivered. “Embarrassed?” he blushed, hands going down to cover his crotch. “Horny?” Tucker gulped.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Danny cupped his cheek. “Don’t be shy with me Tuck, you should be comfortable with my nudity as well as your own.”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“You are right.” Tucker began to strip. His beautiful bod getting exposed to Danny. His hard 7 incher twitching in all it’s glory, with hefty balls hanging below. He was developing a nice man bush but his pits were smooth, Danny had a little hair crowning his crotch and his pits. “Now what?” he rubbed his arm.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Now we play video games.” so they did, the two boys hung out naked all day. Tucker had no idea, but Danny was pleased. Since he was half ghost and half human he could use the power he got from the staff on both.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">This carried on for a few days, whenever Tucker came over he would strip down, and when he saw Danny’s naked body he always boned up. Danny’s eyes turned red and he gazed into Tucker’s eyes. “You are always so hard Tucker, why don’t you take care of it?”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Here? Now?” he blushed.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Go ahead.” Danny sat on his bed, watching Tucker intently. Tucker began stroking his 7 incher, eyes focusing on Danny’s 11 incher. Pre began forming at the tip. He panted and moaned, one hand coming up to toy with one of his nipples. “That’s great Tucker, you are so hot!”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">The words spurred the boy on, pumping himself faster as his pre covered his cock. His stroking hand smeared it all over, heat bursting burst and spreading through his whole being.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Ah ah I’m cumming!” he bucked and he came hard shooting his load.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Nice shot Tucker.” he went up to his friend, and kissed him. Tucker blushed but did not resist. Things carried on Tucker jerking off for Danny, putting on a rather hot show. He revealed a bit more about himself each time.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Like he started playing with his hole. Fingering himself as he pumped his shaft. “Tell me Tucker, do you do this at home?”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Yeah, but I bought a dildo and a vibrator. I use those.” Truth spilled from his lips, and they washed over Danny’s cock making it twitch. “You think I’m disgusting right?”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Hell no, you should bring them.” Danny showed just how not disgusted he was. He stroked his cock before Tucker, and the boy watched with wild fascination.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker got a close up look, and got a good whiff of his musk to boot. With each stroke released a new wave of musk. Tucker gulped, and played with his hole fingering himself as Danny stroked himself off.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">He came first, shooting his load all over the floor. Danny followed and because Tucker was so close he got a face full of seed. Danny kissed him again, Tucker even kissing back.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Things only escalated from there. Tucker loved technology, so it came as little surprise for him to have an assortment of sex toys. Strokers, vibes, dildos, love eggs, and butt plugs. The dildos were modeled after his cock, both before and after the accident. The vibe was 11 inches.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker rode the toys for Danny, pumping his dick as he bounced up and down the plastic phallus. Danny came up to him and made out with him. Tucker’s free hand came up to stroke Danny’s cock.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker again came first, with Danny shooting a bit later. His seed spraying all over Tucker’s chest and nipples, the warm man goo running down his body. “How you feeling Tucker?”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“So good!” he moaned, their lips met again. Tucker rose up, the dildo slipping from his hole and leaving it gaping. They made out crotches rubbing together.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“You want the real thing?” Tucker gasped and looked down.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“You mean it?” he looked away, his cock twitching in delight. “But is this wrong?” Danny’s eyes went red and he caught Tucker’s gaze. “I mean, wanting you to fuck me, I thought you’d hate me.”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Don’t be scared Tucker, release your inner pervert.” Tucker shivered. “I promise, I’ll give you all the cock you could want as well as give you the chance to dish it out.” Danny’s words stroked Tucker’s mind, the soft warm welcoming tone. It washed away his fears and he kissed Danny hungrily.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">They went to the bed, Danny bringing the vibe with. Tucker laid on his back, and Danny brought the vibe out and turned it on. “Oh Danny!” the toy pushed at his hole and sank in, vibrating all the way. “Yes Danny!”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“That’ll get you ready for me Tucker, but now I need lube and your gonna give it to me.” he lined their cocks up and began to frot against him. Their hefty balls slapping together.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Fuck Danny yes, oh oh oh!” The vibe was nudging his sweet spot, buzzing away happily. All while their dicks rubbed together so hotly. The icing on the cake was Danny reaching between them and stroking their cocks together. “Ohh cumming!” he blew his load, Danny shifting so the thick cum pelted his shaft.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Yeah that’s nice, get me nice and slick.” he leaned down to suck on one of Tucker’s nipples.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Danny!” he came again, the overload of stimulus was high. Danny stroked his cock, coating his full 11 inches completely in his friend’s semen. He removed the toy not bothering to turn it off, and Tucker whined at the loss.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">He wasn’t left empty for long as his friend’s long dick kissed his gaping hole. “You ready?”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Yes, fuck me!” Danny did, pushing in his slicked cock. Tucker groaned as his ass stretched around a real cock. ‘Real cock, real cocks are the best!’ Danny was barely half way in before Tucker came again. He blushed, but Danny paid no mind. He had a nice ass to plow, sinking the rest of his manhood deep inside his friend.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">“Danny!” Danny licked away his tears and waited for him to adjust. “Please move!”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Danny obeyed and began to fuck Tucker. His long cock sliding in and out of his well used hole. The heat of a real dick made Tucker’s insides sing with joy, each new thrust was a treat to be savored and devoured.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">His hefty balls slapped Tucker’s ass, making his bubble butt tense. The skin rippled, as the sound of skin stroking skin filled the room. The two boy’s moaned in pleasure.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Danny got the vibe and rubbed it along his penis. “Ahhhhh!” Tucker came, his inner walls clamping down on his thrusting penis. The ghost boy followed suit, pumping his ass with cum.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker drooled, as he was pumped full. Danny’s eyes reverted back to normal. Him and Tucker started fooling around, trying out all kinds of positions and using toys galore.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Going Danny Phantom, he visited Tucker before school and pumped him full of jizz, and stuffed him with a plug so he’d keep it all inside. Tucker had obeyed Danny’s command he had released his inner pervert and he was loving it. Sex at school was so hot, but he couldn’t wait to get home and get naked with Danny. Clothes lately felt so confining. The daily nudes helped Tucker’s development his cock growing an additional inch. Taking cum was the best the two even snuck off so Danny could jizz on his food, made the cafe food edible.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">Tucker was his, and he filled the boy in on his plan. “I’m in!” Tucker says and kisses his friend and now boyfriend. He explained his new power, and Tucker was cool with it, but had some ideas to take it a step farther.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p class="western">To be continued</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jumpmenu">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Danny 11 inches</p><p class="western">Tucker 8 inches</p><p class="western">Chap 2 Jock in Their Pocket</p><p class="western">Dash Baxter, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular and fit, quarterback, plays on practically every sports team at school, the most popular guy at Casper High, unless of course you weren’t a part of the popular crowd. Dash got away with anything because he was the school all star. Not a teacher would touch him, Lancer was all about school spirit and pride, and strong sports teams equaled pride. So when Dash bullied Tucker and Danny he used to always get away with it, but once Danny got ghost powers he managed to tip the scales.</p><p class="western">Even still, Dash refused to learn to not bully others. It was weird, there were times when they entered the cool kid circle and Dash didn’t seem that bad. Yeah he was kind of a meat head, but he was shown to actually be nice and care, nice to those in the popular list, and care about his parents. He also didn’t have a high opinion of himself, claiming that High School would be the best years of his life, and it’d all be down hill from there. He wasn’t very intelligent sure, but it seemed he didn’t want to try, possibly scared to try. He clearly had a superiority complex, Danny remembered the time they were shrunk together and Dash was having a freak out.</p><p class="western">That’s when Danny realized something, Dash was jealous of him. You see Dash liked to be big, liked the status and power of what being big gave him. Even in the dick department, out of all the jocks Dash had the biggest cock, 6 inches long and super thick. So imagine his shock and possible humiliation when two nerds walk into the showers with bigger dicks than him. Sure Danny got some oomf oomf in the pecker area because of his ghost genes, but still.</p><p class="western">Dash seemed to be playing a role, and he seemed happy or satisfied in his role. The tough dumb jock, but there was more to him, he liked old romance movies and he watches the romance channel. He liked boy bands, and he collected Teddy Bears. Heck he and Danny shared similar tastes in movies and music. He was also a bit of a fan boy, he had posters of Danny Phantom in his room, Danny Phantom action figure and even Danny Phantom T-Shirts.</p><p class="western">Tucker had set up an online account to sell his merchandise, he cut Danny in a nice percent. Danny Phantom was the town’s hero and he was quite popular. He never wore his stuff to school, that would ruin his perfect image, the boy every guy wants to be, the guy all the girls want to date. ‘It’s time to bring those walls down.’ Danny thinks.</p><p class="western">-x-</p><p class="western">Dash had just finished practice, and was now showering. He was the star quarterback so he didn’t have to do clean up. The others would be busy cleaning up the field. “Ahhh,” Dash sighed, he loved having the showers all to himself. The practice combined with the hot water had Dash popping a stiffy. He playfully stroked himself, as his free hand washed himself. “Mmm, ohh yeah!” he says feeling up his muscles.</p><p class="western">He flexed his arm and gave it a kiss. “Hey Dash,” Danny suddenly came up behind him and slapped his ass. “Fuck!” Dash bucked. ‘When did he come in?’ he quickly tried to hide his arousal, trying to force the thick man meat down. His ass tingled from the smack, and his cock started to leak pre. “What are you doing in here Fen-toad?” he asked, trying to fight down a blush. ‘How much did he see?’</p><p class="western">Oh Danny saw it all, going invisible and slipping into the room. “Getting a shower, what else?” he hangs his towel on a hook. “What are you doing in here?” he says giving a sly smirk. Dash was blushing now, his hard cock aching to stand at attention. “You don’t have to be shy.” the gentle prodding won.</p><p class="western">“Tch,” he let his hard on go and let it stand at attention. “I’m not shy!” he says. Danny starts washing himself, causing the blonde’s eyes to roam over the “puny” body. He washed his own muscled body as if trying to intimidate Danny. However one thing was certainly not puny. The raven’s massive 11 inch man meat.</p><p class="western">Once Dash looked at his crotch, he quickly looked away, but he kept stealing glances at it. He was almost admiring it, eyes roaming inch after inch, he licked his lips. “See something you like Dash?” Blue eyes shot up to see Danny smirking. He turned away blushing.</p><p class="western">“Don’t flatter yourself Fenton.”</p><p class="western">“Oh come on, you can tell me the truth.” Dash looks back at Danny, but this time gazes into red eyes. His mind flutters, and the words started pouring out of his mouth.</p><p class="western">“I think your cock is hot, it’s so big and manly, it turns me on. I dream about your cock sometimes and I wonder if I could suck it!” he gasps and claps a hand over his mouth.</p><p class="western">“You want to suck my dick?” he turns and faces Dash, his cock slowly rising. “Then get on your knees and suck it!” If he was in his jock mind he may have pummeled Fenton for his words, but now he was in an honest and obedient mind. He drops to his knees and shimmies forward till he’s face to face with Danny’s hard cock. It was so big and had such a delicious scent to it. It was mouth watering piece of man meat, and it made Dash’s own cock throb in delight. He leans forward and starts licking the long dick. So much cock to lick, and Dash was determined to lick every inch he could. ‘His cock tastes really good!’</p><p class="western">Once every inch was licked, he made his way up to the tip, wrapping his lips around the head he gives it a suck. “Mmm,” he moans and sucks on the head more, lapping at the tip, and swirling his tongue around the head. One hand starts playing with his own cock, he was clearly enjoying himself, while his free hand comes up and starts pumping Danny’s rod. The pumping helped coax more of the delicious pre into his mouth.</p><p class="western">Tucker had told him his pre and cum was unusually delicious, possibly because of his ghost powers, but every drop had Dash hungry for more. He kept pressing his tongue against Danny’s piss slit trying to get as much as he could. A hand cupped the back of his head, Dash took this as a signal for more so he started sucking Danny into his mouth, inch after inch, tongue caressing the underside.</p><p class="western">He managed to suck about half, what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he stroked. Dash was working him like a Popsicle and his mouth felt so good, but he wanted his whole cock inside him. He massaged the blonde’s scalp, causing Dash to look up and meeting his red gaze. “Relax your throat, and suck me down to the root.”</p><p class="western">Dash obeyed, his body following the command even if Dash didn’t know how. His throat relaxed and his cock slid down his throat, he swallowed around Danny’s penis, massaging it. He breathed through his nose, the scent of cock and arousal filled his senses. It made his own cock twitch in delight and he pumped himself faster. His free hand fell, to play with the boy’s balls, he was swallowing every inch, bobbing back and forth, each forward push he got a little more.</p><p class="western">It took a few tries but Dash swallowed every inch of him, nose burying in dark pubes. His mouth and throat was stuffed, and the feeling was mind blowing, his nose being tickled by pubes, the rich musk that clung to manly hair overwhelmed Dash and he came. He blew his load all over the shower floor. ‘I came!’ he thinks, moaning around Danny’s dick.</p><p class="western">Danny wasn’t expecting that, but he could work with it. As Dash rode his orgasm, he stopped sucking, but Danny had a way to fix that. He pulled back, leaving only the tip in Dash’s mouth, only to thrust in, his balls smacking Dash’s chin. “Ohh!” he moaned and started fucking his mouth. He wasn’t the only one to moan, as Baxter started moaning, and sucking on the thrusting cock. He felt an odd sense of being used, and it excited him, his cock rising back to full mast despite the powerful orgasm he had.</p><p class="western">Each smack of Danny’s balls against his chin made him shiver. The taste and feel of the boy’s dick as it slid over his tongue and down his throat was amazing, better than he could have dreamed. It also gave him thoughts, if it felt this good in his mouth how would it feel back there. He met Danny’s gaze once more as his mouth was fucked and his free hand moved back acting on his desires.</p><p class="western">A wet finger began to probe his tight virgin hole, and his hand resumed pumping his weeping shaft. The jock part of his mind screamed that this was wrong, it should be Fenton on his knees before him, he was bigger, he was stronger, he should be serving him. This part of his mind was quickly crushed, as he was too busy enjoying the feeling of being dominated and used. There was no one else here, no other students, or teachers, he didn’t have to be the jock, for once he could just be himself. So he worked his middle finger into his own ass and started playing with his hole.</p><p class="western">His dreams never went this far, usually after sucking Danny’s dick he’d wake up with soaked boxers or sheets. Danny was already on edge, his pre gushing down Dash’s throat. “I’m gonna cum, want it?” he asked Dash who nodded his head, giving mouthfuls of what sounded like hell yes. He sped up his thrusts and his orgasm hit.</p><p class="western">Danny’s cum filled his belly, hot and thick filling the jock’s toned stomach up. He pulled back, his cock still spilling his seed. He left the head in his mouth and let it fill with seed. Dash saw stars as the thick ropes splattered his tongue. His taste buds sang, and he held the cum in his mouth savoring the flavor. Danny’s cum filled his big mouth, till his cheeks bulged, he had no choice but to swallow.</p><p class="western">Once he swallowed he came, blowing his own load across the floor. Danny pulled his cock out and let it lay across Dash’s face. “You liked that didn’t you?”</p><p class="western">“Yes!” he moans.</p><p class="western">“Want more?” Dash blushes. More, more could only mean...he felt his manhole twitching. “You can have more.” those words made him happy. “You can finally be free, no more pressure, no more expectations, you can let your walls down.” he rubbed his cock over Dash’s face and the blonde could only smile. “I won’t turn you away. Think about it.” he gives Dash a kiss, and it was a very good kiss. The muscled blonde felt his knees buckle and his cock harden once more. “Meet me on the roof of the school after classes, but only if you are ready to open that door.”</p><p class="western">Danny left, just in time as the other jocks had finished clean up and began pouring into the locker rooms. Dash did think, think hard. He thought of his place and if he was truly happy. He thought about his time in the shower, he didn’t know why he obeyed Fenton, but he liked it. He wasn’t Dash Baxter All Star, most popular guy in school. In there he was just Dash, a guy who wanted to suck dick and maybe even more.</p><p class="western">The door was open and all the thoughts Dash tried to repress were turned loose. Class after class, the boy was suffering, cock hard in his boxers, in the tight confines of his jeans. His ass was itching like crazy, hot and deep, begging to be scratched, and his balls were itching to cum again.</p><p class="western">“Do you think he’ll accept your offer?” Tucker asked him.</p><p class="western">“I know he will, he’s totally in our pocket buddy.” Danny gives him a fist bump.</p><p class="western">To be continued...Dash Breaks the Walls</p><p class="western">Tier 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dash Breaks the Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 3 Dash Breaks the Walls</p><p class="western">In Dash’s mind there were walls between the popular and the unpopular, walls that kept the two classes divided. What made someone popular varied; money, looks, athletic ability.</p><p class="western">He lived by the rules of popularity. The rules his dad drilled into him.</p><p class="western">Popular didn’t hang out with unpopular, his dad said that they would drag him down. The popular could use the unpopular as they saw fit, his dad told him they should feel honored to help a superior specimen. There was no socializing with the unpopular, his dad told him he had to date at his level. The unpopular were inferior to the popular, his dad told him he was the man and he had to own it.</p><p class="western">Dash had gained his popularity through sports and athletic achievement. He wasn’t just the football star, basketball captain, track and field leader, throw him at any sport and Dash excelled. His father made him give 110% at every physical activity thrown at him. He pushed Dash to being an athlete.</p><p class="western">His dad didn’t care about studies or academics, he told Dash that high school would be the best years of his life, all down hill from that. He pushed him to bulk up, can’t be puny, never be puny. Puny guys don’t win games, puny guys get stepped on, puny guys don’t get dates. His twisted logic was drilled into his son.</p><p class="western">Because of him Dash lived by these rules, put up these walls and hid a lot of his real interests from the world. His closet was filled with things his dad claimed weren’t manly. “A real man doesn’t collect teddy bears, a real man doesn’t sew, a real man doesn’t play computer games.” He had a lot of nonsense about what did or didn’t make a man. His dad caught him studying once and he literally threw the book away and made Dash watch a game instead.</p><p class="western">Dash bullied Danny and Tucker, Fenton being his favorite target for some reason… He used nerds to do his homework for him. He mad fun of people for being puny, weak, or not as athletic as him. If someone was smarter than him and made him feel the least bit inferior he took a barbaric action against them. His mother at least put some form of chivalry into him as he never laid a hand on a girl.</p><p class="western">He thought he was happy being the top dog, the All Star, the big man on campus, but was he happy? Obeying Fenton felt so good, so right. He wanted to do it again, and a part of him didn’t care if the other guys walked in and saw him.</p><p class="western">The thought made his penis a little harder. ‘What am I doing? What am I thinking?’ He sucked Fenton’s dick and the taste lingered. All day he kept licking his lips, the flavor fueling his lust and desire. In class he gripped his crotch, cursing he wore something with less give.</p><p class="western">His aching erection was pestering him, pushing at the fabric of his underwear relentlessly. His cock wanted to stand proud, so it kept pushing, pushing, PUSHING, rubbing at the confines. The friction was making Dash hot under the collar.</p><p class="western">He didn’t pay attention in class, he just couldn’t. He even got a bathroom pass to try and jerk off in the bathroom. Dash beat his meat so hard his balls were bouncing, but it wasn’t enough to make him cum. “What is wrong with me?” He had cum from sucking dick and he had jerked off loads of times, but his go to fantasies weren’t doing it for him. His hole kept throbbing and Dash remembered something from a porno he saw once, where a guy had fucked a girl in the ass.</p><p class="western">He had thought it weird before, the girl seemed to enjoy getting fucked in the ass. He chalked it up to being too horny in the moment, thinking weird thoughts, as his dad put it. His dad didn’t like him being “weird” always telling him don’t let weird thoughts distract you.</p><p class="western">Dash was tempted to play with his ass like he did with Danny. The jock part of his brain didn’t let it happen, he had barely knocked on his back door before he reeled back. ‘What the hell am I thinking!?’</p><p class="western">He was even hornier after his failed jerk off session in the bathroom. His dick didn’t like being crammed back into his tight jeans. His focus was broken and he was thinking a lot of “weird” thoughts right now. Dash kept replaying what happened in the locker room over and over again, like his own personal porno.</p><p class="western">The jock part of his brain was telling him not to give in, to take charge, that he’d lose his popularity if he gave in. His libido wasn’t giving a fuck, an argued about all the sacrifices he made to be popular and if they were worth it. If Dash passed on Danny’s offer, it’d be his biggest one and the one he’d fully regret.</p><p class="western">He was the top dog, the best athlete, he controlled his environment with his popularity and athletic ability, but it was lonely at the top. Dash couldn’t tell anyone, not his bros, not the popular girls, he was fully alone with his thoughts and desires. The desire to get off, to feel that relaxed pleasure again, to be with Danny again...</p><p class="western">When he was on his knees sucking Danny’s dick he felt so happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed, so good. Dash had kissed plenty of girls, but none of them had made him feel like Danny’s kiss did. Danny was offering him more.</p><p class="western">The rest of the school day felt like a blur, when the last bell rang his dick jumped. It was the last down in the game, he cast a look for Danny but the boy was already gone. ‘Is he waiting for me?’ He was so horny, he thought he was gonna cream his pants with every step.</p><p class="western">He put his stuff away and he felt his walls closing in. If he left, he’d be Dash Baxter, Mr Popular, the All Star, the big man on campus, but…</p><p class="western">If he went to the roof, he’d still be Dash Baxter, but the rest was a mystery. He was scared and it surprised him. ‘I’m not a coward, I can do this!’ he looked to the school exit and ran away from it. He passed by his popular “friends” and no one cared to see if something was wrong with him. He was acting odd all day and no one said a word.</p><p class="western">He reached the door to the roof and he pushed it open. He found Danny there getting a blow job from Tucker. Both males were naked, and just doing things he’d only seen in porno. Tucker was sucking Danny’s dick, playing with his cock with one hand, and fingering himself with the other. “Glad you could make it Dash!” The jock blushed as he watched the two nerds go to town.</p><p class="western">Dash had seen plenty of porn before, but nothing excited him more than what he was seeing. “Ahh!” Dash had a dry orgasm, his knees buckling. He was so surprised, it was his first one. He gripped his crotch with both hands thinking he had just made a mess.</p><p class="western">“Dry orgasm huh?” Danny smiled at him. “You must have been horny all day.” Dash nodded dumbly. It was weird, he thought he’d be pissed, or thinking they had tricked him somehow, playing a joke on him. No, seeing the two together looked so right, so sexy! “I think Dash wants a turn?”</p><p class="western">Tucker pulled off his dick, replacing his mouth with his hand, as he looked back at the jock. “Does he, he’s still clothed?” Dash gulped, and began to strip.</p><p class="western">“You didn’t tell me Foley was gonna be here...”</p><p class="western">“I promised you more didn’t I?” Danny smirked. “Don’t keep us waiting!” Dash shivered at the command. His hard dick slapped his abs and he groaned.</p><p class="western">“Oh man he looks ready to explode.” Tucker said.</p><p class="western">“Shut it Foley!” Dash snapped.</p><p class="western">“Yeah not so scared of you when your dick is ready to blow.”</p><p class="western">Dash growled. “I don’t need this!” he turned around and looked ready to leave.</p><p class="western">“I wonder about that, isn’t that why you are here, isn’t that why you stripped? You want this.” Dash blushed and his penis wept. “Now be a good boy, come here and show us some respect.”</p><p class="western">Dash moaned. He turned back around and came over to the two. Tucker moved and let the jock at the tasty dick he’s been thinking about all day. “Use your hand and jerk Tucker off.” Dash shot a glance at Tucker who stood next to Danny wagging his cock.</p><p class="western">He obeyed, taking hold of another man’s cock for the second time today and he began to jerk him off. “Mmm that’s nice.” Tucker’s words oddly made him feel really good. He was breaking his father’s rules, but he was getting so excited and turned on.</p><p class="western">Dash was having a blast sucking dick and jerking Tucker off. He was about to blow when Danny stopped him, cupping the back of his head. “You gonna cum from sucking my dick?” He nodded.</p><p class="western">“Good!” Danny started fucking Dash’s mouth, the dominance pushing the blonde over and he came on the room.</p><p class="western">“Oh man he really did it!” Tucker moaned as his dick was squeezed.</p><p class="western">“I believe I promised you more didn’t I?” He nodded again, sliding back and forth on his penis. “Your ass hole feel hot?” Dash nodded. “That’s because it’s lonely, your mouth is enjoying such a tasty treat. It wants a taste.”</p><p class="western">Dash pulled off Danny’s cock. “I don’t know...I’ve never...I can’t...”</p><p class="western">“Shh, just relax.” Danny’s eyes turned red. “Trust in me, you trust me don’t you Dash.”</p><p class="western">“Yes!” he rubbed his cheek against Danny’s penis.</p><p class="western">“You made the right choice coming here, we scratched the surface in the locker room. You can forget about the Dash Baxter you used to be, we gonna break you and find the real you and remake you!” He slapped Dash’s face with his penis. “A new Dash Baxter is gonna be born here today, we are gonna accept you, we will love and cherish forever.”</p><p class="western">“Doesn’t that sound nice?” Dash got a goofy grin on his face. It did, it really did. “Now you are gonna suck my friend here, show him your love for cock!” Dash obeyed, Tucker sat down and spread his legs and Dash crawled between them. Dash went to town, Tucker moaned in delight as Dash Baxter sucked his dick down to the root. “Your smart mouth is better at this Baxter!” Tucker moaned.</p><p class="western">Dash didn’t respond, he had his mouth full, he was really enjoying himself, if his new leaking erection was anything. Tucker had a rich manly musk making Dash’s head spin. It wasn’t just Danny’s cock that had a great flavor and aroma. ‘I really do love cock!’ He held onto Tucker’s hips and sank down, swallowing his penis with all his might.</p><p class="western">Danny got behind the blonde. “You have a really nice ass Dash, all those days you’ve been working out, were you trying to shape these glutes?” He groped Dash’s butt, digging his fingers in and earning a muffled moan from the blonde. His hole was throbbing, begging for attention.</p><p class="western">Smack!</p><p class="western">Dash moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations through Tucker’s dick. “Yeah moan for us bitch. That’s what you are our jock bitch!” Tucker said and Danny slapped his other cheek. Smack! Dash moaned again and continued to suck Tucker’s fat cock.</p><p class="western">His hole parted, and Danny grabbed Dash’s dick, using his penis for some free lube dispensing. With his fingers slicked, he began to play with Dash’s hole. At two fingers Dash came again. “That was pretty fast Dash, but you were always fast weren’t you, fast on the field, fast in bed?” Tucker chuckled.</p><p class="western">The jabs at his pride cracked Dash’s walls, finding the truth that lay beneath. Danny smirked, he could see the wheels turning in his head. Dash’s walls were crumbling, the “truths” his father told him didn’t have any standing anymore.</p><p class="western">Danny fingered him, and Dash switched from bucking back on Danny’s fingers and gobbling down Tucker’s penis. They were at it for some time, Danny found Dash’s sweet spot and sent him into another orgasm. His brain melting and leaving through his dick. The hybrid gave his sweet spot a rub down, milking him of a few extra spurts. “That’s called milking, you liked getting milked don’t you, well here comes my milk!” Tucker moaned and came into Dash’s mouth.</p><p class="western">The taste was different than Danny’s but Dash loved it all the same. Tucker’s all meat diet left him full of testosterone. So he was still gung ho and ready to go. He cupped Dash’s head and dragged his balls over him. Tucker never thought he’d see the day where he’d be t-bagging Dash Baxter, with the oaf enjoying it.</p><p class="western">Dash sniffed Tucker’s balls, panting like a bitch in heat. His warm breath tickling Foley’s balls and penis. Danny’s fingers were stretching his hole open. “You are doing so good Dash, your ass is opening up very well. You are a natural!” He took two fingers nicely, his hole getting scissored open.</p><p class="western">Two fingers became three, and even four. Danny kept finger fucking Dash. The jock was losing his mind, it only got worse when Danny found his sweet spot. “Oh fuck!” He twisted the fingers and churned up his insides, rubbing his sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p class="western">“This is your prostate, feels good right?”</p><p class="western">“Yes so good!” Dash moaned.</p><p class="western">“Wait till his dick digs against it!” Tucker said, and something inside Dash snapped. His dick twitched and burst shooting his cum all over the ground. “Looks like he wants it buddy.”</p><p class="western">“Do you want my cock Dash?” He slapped his heavy cock against Dash’s ass and the jock shuddered. He knew the itch that’s been plaguing him now and that would scratch it good. The jock part of his brain tried one final time to stop this.</p><p class="western">‘If I do this, there’s no going back!’ This opportunity wouldn’t come up again. When Dash Baxter got the ball he never fumbles.</p><p class="western">“Please, I want it, fuck me!” Danny and Tucker smirked. He pulled his fingers out, and Dash whined at the loss. The hybrid lined up his cock as Tucker brought his dick to his lips.</p><p class="western">The two pushed in together, spitroasting the jock who gave them so much grief. Dash felt the jock part of his brain collapse, his was were being torn down. He made his choice, he broke them, and they weren’t gonna be put up again.</p><p class="western">As Danny and Tucker fucked the blonde, showing him dominance, and he kept craving more. Danny’s dick plundered his ass nice and deep, his sweet spot getting pounded and pressed again and again.</p><p class="western">Every inch inside, the friction backwards and forwards, the steady clap of skin striking skin, and the sheer power of Danny’s thrusts it was so wild. He thought Danny was weak and puny, but he had this potential...this power and strength inside him.</p><p class="western">‘Dad….you were wrong...’ Dash surrendered to the pleasure. Danny and Tucker came inside him as he blew his own load across the ground. He lost count how many times he came, but Tucker was keeping track.</p><p class="western">Once when Danny was half way inside, another while soft when Danny buried his length fully. Danny fucked him back to full arousal, and a few jabs to his sweet spot later had Dash blowing again. Danny kept pounding him, no matter how tight he got. That was on top of all the orgasms before.</p><p class="western">“That’s it Dash, just relax, give in to the pleasure. You crave submission, and you will submit and serve. We hold the building blocks and we’ll help remake you!” The last thing Dash saw before everything went black was Danny’s ghostly red eyes.</p><p class="western">To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>